The Unexpected Person
by Astrid 94
Summary: One day at Hitsue High a new tranfer student came into Izaki and Morikawa's class. The girls name was Kiseki. She wanted to join the Cardfight Club but had to beat Miwa in a fight, and she did won. She met Kai in the clubroom and both of them were very surprised and Kiseki's identity was uncovered. Who is she and How did she know Kai? I DO NOT OWN CARDFIGHT VANGUARD BUSHIROAD DOES!
1. The Unexpected Person

**Chapter 1 **

One day at Card Capital Kai was playing Vanguard with Miwa. When they both finished, Kamui approached Kai and said...

" Hey Kai! " asked Kamui.

" What is it " said Kai.

" I was wondering ...why do you always act cold, Miwa told me you liked to smile when you were young...What happened to you?

Kai was a little shock and was a little disturbed by the question Kamui asked.

" It's not your problem, so quit asking" Kai replied and went out of Card Capital.

" THAT JERK!" said Kamui with a nasty tone.

" SHUT UP " said Misaki while raising her temper.

" I'm sorry..." said Kamui while shaking

" HEY! Wait for me Kai !" said Miwa.

Miwa ran towards Kai with full energy.

" Hey...you didn't have to say that " said Miwa.

" Well he started it " said Kai

" Kai...what Kamui asked made you remember about your past...didn't it " asked Miwa.

" Were you thinking about your little sister " said Miwa.

Kai just kept silent and walked away from Miwa .

" Past...sister... I wonder where you are now Kiseki..." Kai said to himself.

**Side Story**

The next day there was a new tranfer student at Hitsue High. She was a girl who had green sharp eyes and left sided ponytail that was brown. She went to the class and introduces herself to the class.

" Hello my name is Kiseki, nice to meet you all " said Kiseki.

" WOW...she's beautiful and she seems to be a nice person " said some students in the class.

" That girl reminds me of Kai somehow don't you think Morikawa " said Izaki.

" She does look like him...But I hope she doesn't act like one " said Morikawa.

" Well... " said Izaki.

" You can take your seat Kiseki " said the Teacher.

Kiseki walked to her seat and sat down. When school was over she was wondering what club should she join. She then asked someone.

" Excuse me , but is there a cardfighting club here such as Vanguard..? " she asked .

" Oh... there is one " said the unamed person.

" Here, this is the direction to the cardfight clubroom " said the unamed person while handing over a piece of paper.

" Thank you " said Kiseki.

" Your welcome " said the unamed person.

On the way to the Cardfight Clubroom she bumped into two boys.

" Oooww..." said Kiseki in pain

" I'm sorry " said the unamed man."

"Are you alright, Wait...aren't you the new tranfer student.. Kiseki am I right? "

" Yes ... and you guys? " said Kiseki .

" I'm the great Morikawa and this is Izaki " said Morikawa.

" Where are you heading to anyway? " said Izaki.

" Well I wanted to join the cardfight club...so i'm trying to find the clubroom..." said Kiseki

" Oh, we'll show you because were member of the Carfight club " said Morikawa and Izaki.

" Thanks you guys " said Kiseki.

The three students walked together to the clubroom.

" Uh...i'm so relieved that _The Guy _isn't here " said Morikawa

" Where back , Hi Miwa" said Izaki.

" Sup Guys, who's that girl...? " said Miwa

" My name is Kiseki and I want to join this club " said Kiseki.

Miwa's face was in shock and couldn't say any words.

_In Miwa's mind..._

_It's Kiseki ...Kai's sister, Kai lefted his sister to get stronger and defeat Ren but when those times passed he never seen her since 3 years. I don't blame him though , he had his reasons . _

He then smiled and said..

" If you want to join the club, you have to fight me first " said Miwa.

_In Miwa's mind ..._

_She would probably win this easily._

" Sure, i think i'm going to like this battle " said Kiseki .

At the end of battle...

" I lost..."said Miwa and thought...i knew this would happen...

" So am I in?! " said Kiseki

" Y – eah... " said Miwa.

_In Miwa's mind... _

_She looks like Kai...She plays like Kai...and when she plays she's as scary as Kai...I hope Kai would be happy to see his sister... _

At that moment Kai came in and saw a girl, he than approached Miwa.

" Who's that girl Miwa..?! " said Kai

" Just look and see...i think you'll know her...Oh yeah she's gonna be a member of the club" said Miwa .

Kai approached the girl. His expression change, He was in shock and couldn'y say a word.

" **KISEKI ! " **Kai shouted

The girl turned over and saw his face

" What is it ...**KAI! **" the girl shouted

**Hey you guys ! i'm kind of new here so I hope you like the story :D.**


	2. A Complicated Life

**Chapter 2 **

" **KISEKI ! " **said Kai.

" What is it...** KAI ! " **said Kiseki.

" What's going on Miwa! " shouted Kai .

" Well ...you see..." Miwa replied while shaking.

" I'm the new transfer student... and I wanted to joun this club" said Kiseki

Kai went quite and stooded away from Kiseki and Miwa. The clubroom went silent and cold until...

" Uhm...you guys know each other..? " said Izaki that was scared.

" Well...if I have to tell...Kiseki is Kai's little sister...and so they're related...got it , can you guys go home early I think they need to talk." Said Miwa.

" A – lright ..." said Izaki

" Wait, a wanna hear this sibling fight ! " said Morikawa.

" Come on Morikawa ! " said Izaki while pulling Morikawa out of the clubroom.

" Nooooo! " said Morikawa.

When the two came out of the room, the three talked to each other to make it clear.

" First I never knew that you lived here when you left, Second...I don't know if you go to this school and Third...Why do you always seem to always look away and you seem that you don't wanna see me..." said Kiseki while changing her anger into pain.

" That's kinda true..you did left her for 3 years and why aren't you happy to see her? " said Miwa.

" Well...it's not actually 3 years but at the first year I kinda always go home late at night..." said Kai.

" And I have my reason that I look away from you but that doesn't mean that i'm not happy to see you...doesen't it" said Kai.

" Huh...alright...I trust you" said Kiseki.

" Uhm...so Kiseki do you remember me? " said Miwa.

" No." said Kiseki .

" Mean " said Miwa

"Wait are you...Mi...w... I got nothing " said Kiseki.

" That was really hurtful! " said Miwa with a heartbreak.

" Nah... I know you're Miwa right? " said Kiseki.

" Uh...you remembered me.." Said Miwa with a creepy smile.

" Yeah..." said Kiseki.

" Hey you guys I think we should get home now " said Miwa

" Sure " said Kai.

" Wait! Can you guys accompany me home i'm kinda scared wlking alone at the first day in school, we can talk too " said Kiseki.

" Sure " said Kai with a smile.

The two students accompanied the girl way back to her home. But before they reached her house Miwa reminded Kiseki that she owes a lot of money .

" Hey Kiseki , don't you remember...YOU OWE US A LOT OF MONEY! " said Miwa.

Kiseki sighed and said...

" Since I owe you guys so...much money what do you want me to buy ? " said Kiseki.

" I know a place...hehehe..." said miwa with a creepy smile.

When they reached the place Kai was a little then whispered to Miwa.

" Isn't this place expensive..." whispered Kai.

" Shut it..." Miwa whispered.

" Well...she did owe us a lot " whispered Miwa.

"Huh..." Kai sighed.

When they got in they took the menu and ordered something. Kiseki ordered a piece of Bluberry Cheesecake and a Chocolate Milkshake. Kai and Miwa ordered Coffee and a piece of Tiramisu cake ( each) . They sat down and talked.

" So Kiseki ...Why did you come here actually? " said Kai while eating his Tiramisu

" Well...as you can see we're not that close with uncle and we don't really get each other , so I promised myself I would live alone when I've reached High School. " said Kiseki.

" Oh.." said Kai.

" Anyways which card shop do you like to go to ?" said Kiseki.

" Well your Brother and I always goes to Card Capital so why don't you come with us tomorrow " said Miwa.

" Sure!, But I hope there's someone strong that can beat me " said Kiseki.

" You're soo...like Kai" said Miwa.

The three had a very long talk since they never seen each other since a long time. They talked about how they where doing and stuff.

" I think I should be going, Oh yeah..where's the bill? " said Kiseki.

_In Miwa's Mind..._

_I feel so sorry for her that she has to pay that expensive bill...well...nevermind she did owe me a lot!_

" Here ! " said Miwa.

" Ok..." said Kiseki while taking her wallet out.

" Here..." said Kiseki.

" WHERE DID YOU GET SO MUCH MONEY! " shouted Kai and Miwa.

" Did uncle give you allowance ? " said Kai.

_In Kiseki's mind..._

_These guys...you think I don't work to get money...well uncle did give me allowance but I always save my allowance from uncle._

" I work...even if uncle did give me allowance which he did... I would probalbly save them , don't you think?... Goodbye " said Kiseki while waving her hand.

The both men were shock and couldn't say any words, but then they smiled and waved back to her.

" Wow...she's much more responsible than you isn't she? " Miwa smirked.

Kai just kept silent and nodded.

" Oh yeah Kai...Kiseki asked that you didn't like to see her right? , why would she think about that? " said Miwa.

" Well... it's because she really looks like our Mother...and it's one of the reasons that I sometimes wouldn't want to see her, cause it would make me a little sad. That's why I was really protective towards her when she was little" said Kai.

" Oh... I remember, wait...why _is _her name Kiseki anyway?" said Miwa.

" Do you really wanna hear the story? " said Kai.

" Please..." said Miwa with his puppy dog eyes.

" Well here we go " said Kai.

**Flashback**

Kai and his Mother were at the hospital after Kai's sister was born.

" Mom.." said Kai.

" What is it? " said Kai's Mother. While holding her new born daughter.

" What should we name her..." said Kai curious.

" Ah...your sister...well..." said Kai's Mother.

" I have an idea! She is a miracle to our family right " said Kai.

" Yes... " His Mother answered.

" Then why not name her " Kiseki " it's meaning is Miracle right? " said Kai.

" That's a beautiful name " Kiseki " why not !" said Kai's mother.

" You know Mom...she realy looks like you..." said Kai.

Kai's Mom just both smiled at Kiseki.

" And that's how her name became Kiseki" said Kai.

" Aw...it was a really touching story..! " said Miwa.

" Shut it...and don't tell her kay! " said Kai.

" Alright " said Miwa.

" But things changed when our parent's died and we had to go to our uncles place. I became friends with Ren...you know the story right so I don't have to tell you anymore " said Kai.

" Well yeah...So you're saying that Ren is not the only person who changed your life? " said Miwa.

" Kinda... but she's one of the reasons that I still play Vanguard until now.

_In Miwa's Mind... _

_I never knew your life could be that complicated and I kinda never knew she was the reason that you still play vanguard until now . I'm glad your sister's back into your life again...I knew there was a reason behind his attitude._

Kai was looking at Miwa who was acting weird.

" Oi Miwa ! " said Kai.

" Huh! Oh yeah what...? " said Miwa surprised.

" What's wrong you're acting weird " said Kai.

" Oh...It's nothing " said Miwa with a big smile.

**END OF CHAPTER 2**

**I hoped you like it, please review it. By reviewing it would make a big help to me so I will know what you think about the story. And if you do THANK SO MUCH !**


	3. A New Begining

**Chapter 3**

When school finished at Hitsue High, the students went to their clubs. Meanwhile at the Cardfight club the student were battling each other. Kiseki won every battle and said...

" Miwa...can't we just go to Card Capital now...I mean like I already beat all of em..." said Kiseki while glaring at Morikawa .

" Those eye's are SCARY!... " Morikawa shaking.

" The Great Katsumi Morikawa lost... Forgive me Kourin - chan" said Morikawa feeling ashamed by himself.

" Uhmm... I think that was to much.." said Miwa.

" She's...as scary as Kai! " said Izaki.

" This is just a half of her..." said Miwa.

" I think i'm not going to like the other half..." said Izaki.

" WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY ! "shouted Kiseki.

" Nothing..." said Miwa nad Izaki

Kai just smiled when he saw Kiseki won.

_In Kai's mind..._

_She's goten better...maybe she could beat me now..._

" Alright Let's go to Card Capital " said Miwa.

The club members then went to Card Capital.

" We're back! " said Miwa.

" Don't be so loud !" said Misaki.

" Sorry.." said Miwa.

Kiseki came in beside Kai and saw Misaki at the counter.

_In Kiseki's mind..._

_Wow...she's beautiful...who is she..._

" Kai – kun " said Aichi.

" YO..Aichi.." said Kai.

" Huh...so this is your local cardshop " said Kiseki.

Kamui walked near the counter to see what's happening and the he saw an Unknown girl ( Kiseki ) with Kai

_In Kamui's Mind..._

_Oh...that girl really looks like Kai, so it's seem that there's two Kai's...WAIT WHAT!...TWO KAI'S_

" Ah! There's two Kai's !...what will happen to the world where there's two Kai's !" Shouted Kamui.

" What do you mean? " said Misaki and Aichi.

" Who are you talking about? " said Kiseki.

" YOU AND KAI! " said Kamui.

" What !" said Kai and Kiseki

Kai and Kiseki faced each other.

" WE DON' T LOOK ALIKE ! " said Kai and Kiseki.

" FIRST OF ALL I'M A GIRL AND HE'S A BOY ! " said Kiseki.

" Now that you've mention it... you guys do look alike " said Misaki.

"Well... I mean like...the sharp green eyes, the hair colour and kinda most of your face...look alike " said Aichi

" Let me explain...This is Kiseki, and she's Kai's little sister..." said Miwa.

" WHAT !"

" Hey Kai! You never told us you have a sister! " said Kamui.

" Why should I , it would be no use for you" said Kai.

" WHY YOU! " said Kamui.

When Misaki was about to shout so there would be no commotion, Kiseki shouted...

" Shut Up ! , stop making a commotion...I'm just here to play Vanguard " said Kiseki.

_In Misaki's Mind..._

_Wow...Kai's little sister's really mature...beautiful and responsible..._

" Who's the strongest one here...? "said Kiseki.

_In Misaki's Mind..._

_Just when I said that she was mature..." Who's the strongest one " has always been Kai's words...well they are related...WAIT! why am I talking about Kai!_

" Probably Kai..."

" I'm his sister...I can fight him anytime I want " said Kiseki

" Aichi go on and fight her.." said Morikawa.

" Why ? " said Aichi.

" Even Miwa can't beat her... so were begging you to beat her.." said Izaki.

" Al – right.." said Aichi.

" I'll do it " said Aichi.

_In Kiseki's mind..._

_Is this Sendou Aichi...he won the VF Circuit...let's see who's stronger...hehehe.._

" What deck do you use? " said Aichi.

" Narukami , i'm guessing that you're using Gold Paladin" said Kiseki.

" How did you know that " said Aichi.

Without answering she said...

" Let's start " said Kiseki.

" Alright " said Aichi.

As the match begun the both players showed all of their strength but at the end...

" You're a great player! Congrats! You won " said Aichi.

" Thanks, your're not that Bad either " said Kiseki.

" Not even Aichi could beat her ..." said Morikawa.

Kai was shock, he could never thought that she beaten Aichi .

_In his mind..._

_When Aichi fought Morikawa with my Kagero deck he won( Aichi won ) ...even Dragonic Overlord The End couldn't reach him and that means that he's stronger than me...but Kiseki fought him with her Narukami deck she won...that means she's way more stronger than me or even Aichi... You always seem to amazed me...Kiseki..._

" Kai...she's strong..." said Miwa.

" Yeah " said Kai with a smile.

Then Shin came out and said ...

" Well...you're good.. " said Shin.

" Thanks " said Kiseki.

" That was a great fight " said Misaki.

" not only she resemblance Kai...she plays like one " said Misaki approaching Kai and Miwa.

" You read my mind..." said Miwa.

" Hmph! " said Kai.

" hahahaha..." Misaki and Miwa laughed

Kiseki saw the the teens together and saw Kai and Misaki were glaring at each other.

_In her mind..._

_Hm... I wonder what relationship they have...aww...they kind of look cute together..._

" Well...we'll be going now " said Miwa and Kiseki.

" Bye "

Kai , Kiseki and Miwa came out of Card Capital.

" Hey Kai! Miwa!...do you have a girlfriend..." said Kiseki.

" No, " said Kai and Miwa

" Why do you ask..? " said Miwa

" ...you're in Highschool...so wouldn't a normal guy like someone in this age...

The guys kept silent

" Oh... whatever ...bye you guys " said Kiseki while walking away

_In Kiseki's Mind..._

_Maybe I should keep this a secret for a while...Kai and Misaki glaring at each other...then i'll ask Miwa's help. That guy knows nothing about loveor feeling towards each other, Don't worry your sis is gonna help ya!_

" Well...maybe it's just not time for us to like someone..i'll be going now.." said Miwa.

" Like...I kinda don't understand how it would feel like..." said Kai.

_Kai saw them walk away and started thinking..._

_Like...How does it feel to like someone...The only girl i'm close to is Kiseki but I care for her because she's my sister...but someone else...it would probably be Misaki...Well...she is nice and beautiful...Wait! What! Hey Kai get a grip of yourself, how could you think of Misaki...I don't like anyone...RIGHT?  
_

**End of Chapter 3**

**Hi you guys, hoped you like this chapter. In the next chapter I think that there would be some kind of pairing...You guys would just have to wait and see. Please don't forget to review so I would now what you think about it. If you wanna give me some ideas just send me a message. Goodbye :D**


	4. What I feel about you

**Chapter 4 **

In the past few days, some group of girls were following Kiseki, Kai and Miwa. They seem to be mad that she's so...close to Kai and Miwa. Until one day...Kiseki had already felt that she was being stalked by some girls and...she then met them at school...

" What do you want from me?...I assume you were following me for the pass few days " said Kiseki.

" Hmph! You stay away from Kai! You're to young to be with them, We're warning you ! " said the leader with a threatening tone and went away from Kiseki.

" What did they mean by that... Stay away from Kai...Wait are those _fan girls..._is Kai popular with the girls until he had _fan girls_ stalking me because I was close to Kai, But I bet they would be begging for forgiveness when they know that me and Kai are related..." said Kiseki.

When school ended Kai and Miwa visited Kiseki's class. When they came in the girl's were so excited to see Kai and so they lined up to meet him. But as usual he ignored them and called Kiseki's name.

" Oi, Kiseki " said Kai.

" The clubrooms not available, so were gonna practice at Card Capital now and call Izaki and Morikawa " said Miwa.

" Alright...Oh yeah...those two idiots left a while ago " said Kiseki while taking her bag.

" Uh...idiot...I think I've heard that word before.." said Miwa while looking at Kai.

" Hmph! " said Kai.

" Alright...let's go you guys " said Kiseki.

The three went out of the class and head out to Card Capital.

* * *

_**Side Story**_

" Wah...That Kiseki's popular with seniors and even KAI! " said some girl.

" Arg...that girl...We have to do something so she won't get to close to KAI!" said one of the girls.

" I have an Idea..." the girls whispered...

" Uh... those girls don't know that Kiseki's Kai – senpai's little sister..." whispered some boys.

" Uhuh... it's kinda obvious that they look alike...and the teachers always calls Kai when Kiseki has problems..." said the boys.

* * *

_**Back to P.O.V**_

At the way to Card Capital Kiseki asked Kai and Miwa...

" Hey guys ...can I ask you guys something...? " said Kiseki.

" Sure.." the both answered.

" Are there...any _fan girls_ in our school..." said Kiseki.

" Hahaha...you're joking right?...you don't know that there's a group of Kai _fan girls_..." said Miwa.

Kai just kept silent.

" Well no...But are they dangerous if we're to close to this guy...? " said Kiseki.

" Well...It will kinda be a BIG YES! "said Miwa.

" But only if the person was a girl and they would probably beat her up! "said Miwa.

_In Kiseki's mind..._

_So...what should I do...Maybe I should just give a big space to Kai... _

" Why did you ask ? " said Miwa.

" Uh...nothing just curious..." said Kiseki.

_In Kai's Mind..._

_Why did she ask about that...did the fan girls stalked her...No...they probably know that we're siblings...right?_

When they arrived at Card Capital, Kiseki said...

" Hey you guy's I think that I have to go...I have something else to do " said Kiseki.

" Ok ...? " said Miwa.

As Kiseki walked away Misaki was passing by. She looked at Kiseki that was walking away from Kai and Miwa. She then Approached the both of them and said...

" What happened to her...she seems a bit of a hurry..? " said Misaki.

" Oh Hi Misaki, she had something to do.." said Kai.

" Hey Misaki...um...do you know what? " said Miwa.

" What..? " said Misaki.

" Kai has soooo...many fangirls...Are you jealous..." smirked Miwa.

" I don't care, it's his problem, anyway...I beat his fangirls up already.." said Misaki.

" When..? " said Miwa.

" A few days ago..." said Misaki.

" Really...are you okay...who were they following...? "said Kai that seemed to be worried.

_In Miwa'a Mind..._

_Aw...He Cares...so he does have a feeling for her...this is so fun!_

" Well yeah...But they were really jealous ...those fangirls are dangerous...They were following...Kiseki..." said Misaki.

The two men were shock and couldn't say a thing unless...

" WHAT! " said both of them.

" I think that they don't know that you're both siblings...love makes people blind you know..." said Misaki.

" This is a problem..." said Kai.

" WAIT!, you said she just left...ALONE! " said Misaki.

" yeah..." said Kai and Miwa.

" YOU IDIOT'S , YOU KNOW THAT YOU CAN'T LEAVE GIRL ALONE!...THOSE FAN GIRLS ARE DANGEROUS THEY COULD COME ANYTIME!" shouted Misaki.

_In Miwa's Mind..._

_Scary..._

" Well... Let's go find her!" said Miwa.

" Yup! " said Kai.

" I'll come with you guys! " said Misaki.

When the three went to find Kiseki, Kiseki herself was cought into a trap .

" WE TOLD YOU TO STAY AWAY FROM KAI!, can you exlplain yourself?! " said the unnamed girl

" Well...i'm his ..." said Kiseki.

" Oh just shut up...let's just do this the Kai way, I challenge you in Cardfight! If I win we'll beat you up and if you win we'll let you go..." said the unnamed girl.

" Sure..." said Kiseki.

As they began the battle, Kai, Miwa and Misaki found Kiseki and told them to let them go...but then they got tied up.

" Ah...Kai is here...were you waiting for us " said the fan girls

" Let go of her! Ayano" said Kai

" Ayano...Kai you know her...is she a senior like you...? "said Kiseki.

" Yeah.." said Kai.

" Oh...but we're in a battle...don't worry i'll win so you won't end up dating this girl! " said Ayano.

" Dating ! " said Kai.

_In Kai's Mind..._

_They probably misunderstooded my relationship with Kiseki...they didn't know that we're siblings..._

The battle ended and the winner was Kiseki. But Ayano didn't want to lose, So she let the other fangirls beat her up.

" Get her GIRLS! , and beat that light purple haired girl! She was close to Kai too!" said Ayano.

" How dare you do that to Misaki! You guys are pathetic ! " said Kiseki.

Kiseki then beat them all up single handedly. But she didn't look at her back that Misaki and was going to be hit by Ayano but then ...

" NO KAI! " shouted Misaki.

" LOOK OUT ! " shouted Miwa.

Kai pushed Misaki and they both fell.

_In Miwa and Kiseki's Mind..._

_Aww...Love is strong isn't it!_

" How dare you let Kai save you! " said Ayano.

Misaki just fainted, but then Kai stood up and put in his back.

" You know what! I think you need to know this...This girl is Misaki and the one that beat your followers is Kiseki MY LITTLE SISTER...Misaki is my friend and Miwa's my friend too...and you know that my friends and my little sister's enemies are my enemies! " said Kai.

" No...way... LITTLE SISTER!..." said Ayano.

" Yes ...you'd probably regreted what you've done to my sister... " said Kai.

Ayano and her followers ( Kai's fangirls ) ran away with self ashamed.

Misaki then woke up and said...

" are they gone...? " said Kiseki.

" Yeah..." said Kai.

" We'll get going now...hahaha..." said Miwa and Kiseki while they ran and hide so Kai wouldn't see them.

" We have to see what he says to Misaki..." whispered Miwa.

"shush... Let me get the Video Camera.." Kiseki whispered back.

" Yeah...you do that..." whispered Miwa.

* * *

**A talk between Kai and Misaki.**

" Thanks...Kai " said Misaki.

Kai smiled and then hugged her.

" You know that I would always protect someone impotant to me " said Kai.

Misaki blushed and said " Yeah ".

" You know...I kind of never had this feeling...I guess I like you ..and you ..? " said Kai.

" I kinda like you too Kai..." said Misaki.

They both smiled at each other and said Goodbye.

" Bye" said Misaki.

" Bye and see you tomorrow " said Kai.

_In Kai's Mind..._

_Well...I guess I know the feeling of like or love feels like...Kiseki...I guess this is what you ment..._

* * *

" Aww...SO SWEET..." said Kiseki.

" That was to touching...somebody slap me!" said Miwa.

Kiseki then slaped Miwa ( Probably very hard ).

" Ow..." said Miwa in pain.

**End of Chapter 4**

**What do you think of this chapter...? to much?...Hoped you guys liked it. Well this story just came in to my mind that Kai has a lot of fangirls...probably it's true...Please don't forget to Review :D**


	5. An old Friend

**Chapter 5**

At Card Capital, Kamui challenged Kiseki in a cardfight.

" Kiseki! Battle me ! " said Kamui.

" Sure...if you can win.." said Kiseki.

" Why you...! I can't let you beat Aichi like the last time! " said Kamui.

" Well too bad I already did " said Kiseki.

" It's alright Kamui..." said Aichi.

" She'll probably beat you easily " said Kai.

" Just give it up Kamui! " said Morikawa.

" The Great Kamui will win! " said Eiji and Reiji while giving a gaze to Morikawa.

" Sure...Why are you just gazing to me...Kai did the same thing!" said Morikawa.

" He's too scary..." whispered Eiji and Reiji.

" hahaha..." Miwa Laughed

" Arg...! " said Kamui.

" Let's just start this! " said Kiseki.

" Stand up " THE " Vanguard! "

" Wait...you use " THE" Vanguard too Like Kai ! " said Kamui.

" Yeah...a habit after battling Kai for so long" said Kiseki.

" Oh, But anyways...don't you use a Narukami deck? " said Kamui.

" Yeah... I do use Narukami but I used to play with Kagero too!" said Kiseki.

" But that's Oracle Think Tank! " said Kamui.

" You play Oracle Think Tank?! " said Misaki.

" You still have that deck?! " said Kai.

" Oh no! I brought the wrong deck..." said Kiseki.

" When did you use Oracle Think Tank anyway? "said Kamui.

" In elementary " said Kiseki.

" Oh..!" said Kamui.

_In Kiseki's Mind..._

_I used to use this deck when I still lived here...it's seems very sad that I haven't met my old friends again...it feels so nostalgic and all now..._

" Are you okay using that deck... you can use my deck if you want...I mean the past and all..."asked Kai.

" It's fine! You know how I miss using this deck, Let's just start! " said Kiseki.

The fight lasted really quick and ended...

" Noooo! I can't believe she beaten me " said Kamui.

" You should've went easy on him...But I do admit that your good with any deck!" said Miwa.

" Yeah... it feels nostalgic and all now..." said Kiseki while staring at the window.

" Kiseki..." said Kai.

" Oracle Think Tank fits you greatly! " said Misaki.

" Thanks... " said Kiseki

At the same time Emi and Mai came in.

" Hi you guys! " said Emi and Mai.

" Hello Emi, Hi Mai " said Shin

" Oh...Kamui's having a battle ...? with who ? " said Emi.

" That's Kiseki, Kai's little sister! "said Miwa.

" Kai has a sister ..? she's beautiful " said Emi

" Thank you and nice to meet you " said Kiseki.

" Nice to meet you too Kiseki " said Emi.

" So who won..? "said Emi.

" I'm so sorry my goddess ..but I..." said Kamui.

" Kamui won! " said Kiseki.

" What! "

Kiseki's eye expression was saying " just say yes " .

"Just say yes you guys...or i'll kick your..." whispered Kiseki.

" Uh...yeah...he won..." said Izaki.

" Uhuh " said everyone.

" That's great! Oh yeah...Aichi i'm going to play at Mai's house so tell Mom that I might be late.." said Emi.

" Sure! " said Aichi.

The two girls went out of Card Capital and walked away.

" Why did you said that I won...?" said Kamui.

" Yeah...you scared us with that gaze of yours! " said Morikawa and Izaki.

" YUP! "

" Well... do you want to embarrass youself infront of your goddess...and we're friends... aren't we?" Kiseki winked at Kamui.

Everyone was shock, even Kai that didn't even cared was shock.

" Thanks...I admit your a good Cardfighter and a nice person.." said Kamui

" hahaha..." everybody laughed.

" How did you know that I like Emi..." said Kamui.

" I can just feel it flowing in the air..." said Kiseki.

_In Kai's Mind..._

_You became a nice person...Kiseki...that deck made you realize...didn't it..._

" But between us I still won! " said Kiseki.

_In Kai's Mind..._

_I take that back!...you haven't changed at all! But i know you realized something...right?_

" Huh...alright..." said Kamui with disappointment.

" I told you that you don't stand a chance against her " said Kai.

" Well if that's what you say, why don't you battle her yourself.." said Kamui.

" No way.." said Kai.

" Why...you scared..." said Kamui.

Kai kept silent.

" Well…..it's not time yet...right Kai ?" said Kiseki.

" Yeah..." said Kai.

" What do you mean...? " said Kamui.

" Well you see...me and Kai are still even in our last match when he lefted..." said Kiseki.

" EVEN! "

" Well...she used to be my play partner when Miwa couldn't come when we were kids...and she's way stronger than him..." said Kai.

_In Kai's Mind..._

_Well...I bet if I fought you now...you'll win...cause...you beat Aichi so easily...Aichi's stronger than me now..._

" And that's why she easily beat me when she wanted to join our club..." said Miwa.

" Anyways...she is one of the people who can beat Kai in a Cardfight...! " said Miwa.

" So...we both have to practice more harder to beat each other...so I think it wouldn't be now.." said Kiseki.

" That's why you're so good..."

" Wait...Miwa you just said "one of the people who can beat Kai ..." said Kamui.

" Yeah...why? " said Miwa.

" Well who else can beat him..." said Kamui.

" You don't have to think about that anyway...Kamui " said Kiseki.

" Hmph! " said Kai.

" Well...I just wanna see him get beaten in Cardfight ya know! " said Kamui.

" Totally true! But when we were kids if he loses he just smiles back at ya!" said Kiseki.

" hahahaha...you're kidding me...right? " said everyone.

" He really did used to smile you know...and he was so cute when he smiles... " said Miwa

" Cut it out Miwa!..." said Kai that blushed a little.

" Well that...I wanna see " said Misaki.

" Really..." said Kai.

" Yeah! " said Misaki.

Everyone in the room felt a warm atmosphere between the two, but only Kiseki and Miwa gave Kai a creepy smile that made him blush...

_In Misaki's Mind..._

_What is this feeling...awww...Kai looks so cute when he blushes...Wait! Get a grip of yourself Misaki! We're just going to be friends...from now.._

" But now...can you even imagine seeing Kai with a goofy smile! " said Miwa.

Everyone tries to imagine Kai with a goofy smile but...

" NO THANKS! "

" I know right! " said Miwa.

" Okay! We'll be going now ! " said Miwa.

Kai, Miwa and Kiseki then went out of Card Capital and talked a little.

" Well Kai...what do think about Misaki..." said Kiseki

" Wh- at do you mean..." said Kai.

" We all know that you like her ya know.." said Miwa.

" Well...I kinda like her...but from now we're still gonna be friends nothing more...though we may have a feeling towards each other...but I think we're not ready...and I don't want to break her heart so soon..." said Kai.

" Well...never thought that I would hear those kind of words from you...but you picked the right thing! " said Kiseki.

" That was so touching..."said Miwa.

" Bye you guys..." said Kiseki.

" Bye " said Kai and Miwa while watching the girl went away.

" So you're just going to be close friends with Misaki? " asked Miwa.

" Yeah...we're not ready yet..." said Kai.

" Awww...well like Kiseki said...you picked the right choice...but I think you'll think of her more like a girl when you grow older...ya think Kai! " said Miwa.

" No one knows the future...Miwa...but I never felt this way towards a girl before...I just hope I never liked anyone else" said Kai.

" Why did you say that...? "said Miwa.

" Misaki is a really nice person...and Kiseki really likes her a lot...try to remember when you brought you friend that was a girl to my house and we played together..." said Kai.

" Yeah...it didn't went well..." said Miwa.

" She was really mean to Kiseki...and was a total crybaby! " said Miwa.

" Yup...but with Misaki...she reacts normally..." said Kai.

" I just wish that she'll get along with her friends at school!..." said Miwa.

" She will..." said Kai while smiling towards Miwa.

" You know it! " said Miwa.

The next day at Card Capital. Two young girls went inside Card Capital after school.

" Welcome, are you new here? " said Shin.

" Um...Yeah...Is there a girl named Kiseki here? " said one of the girls.

" Yeah...wait ok...Hey Kiseki, someones asking about you! " said Shin.

Kiseki turned around and said...

" Mio! Akiko! " shouted Kiseki.

Mio and Akiko then ran towards her and hugged her very tightly.

" You're back! " said Mio and Akiko.

" Yeah...Yeah...i'm back...wow...you guys grown much!..do me a favor " said Kiseki.

" What! We'll do anything! " said Mio and Akiko.

" GET OFF OF ME!" shouted Kiseki.

" Sure..."

" So Kai wasn't lying to us! " said Akiko.

" What do you mean?! " asked Kiseki

Kai and Miwa then walked into Card Capital.

" YO! " said Kai.

" Kai – senpai! " said Mio.

" Ah...Mio...Akiko... " said Miwa.

" Wait...you knew that they we're in Hitsue High?" said asked Kiseki.

" UHUH "

" Kai! Miwa! Why did't you tell me that my old friends are at Hitsue! " said Kiseki.

" It was going to be a surprise" said Miwa.

" How did you know that we're studnts at Hitsue? " Akiko.

" The uniform..." said Kiseki.

" Oh Yeah...! " said Akiko.

" Oh Akiko...You haven't changed at all..." said Kiseki.

" Was that supposed to be a compliment...? " asked Akiko.

" Whatever...So...they told you that I was back " said Kiseki.

" Yup! Happy to see you " said Mio.

" We've missed you so much! " said Akiko.

" Glad to see you guys again! " said Kiseki.

" Hey Kiseki, help us find a rented room! " said Mio and Akiko.

" I live in one, But why? " said Kiseki.

" My mom is working in another city and she's going to move there with my grandmother, But she said I should stay here to learn..." said Akiko.

" I bet _your mom _didn't tell you to stay...right? " said Kiseki.

" I bet that you didn't want to live with your grandmother again! " said Kiseki.

" hahaha...you know me well..." said Akiko.

" And my father has a new job out of the Country, But he said I should study first..." said Mio.

" That...i'm not surprised..." said Kiseki.

" I'll show you to my rented room tomorrow...the Landlady has 2 more rooms available, and she's very nice! "said Kiseki.

" Sure! "

The three talked and talked since they haven't met each other for years, But at last they said goodbye to each other.

" Bye ! " said Kiseki

" Bye ! " said Mio and Akiko.

**THE END**

**I'm sorry for the very late update! I had a Try Out at my school so I had to learn learn and learn! Please review back. I DO NOT OWN CARDFIGHT! VANGUARD BUSHIROAD DOES!**


	6. We Need to get Strong!

**Chapter 6**

At Hitsue High's Cardfight Clubroom, the club members were discussing about something.

" Ne...Where's Morikawa...? " said Miwa.

" Huh...He said there was a big sale on Kourin Merchandise..." said Izaki.

" Hmph! " said Kai.

" Well...it's not that surprising...we'll just have to leave him..." said Miwa.

" That guy...love is really scary sometimes..." said Kiseki.

" I know right!Putting that aside we should practice! " said Miwa.

" We're practicing with the same person every time...we'll get nothing to learn from it" said Kai.

" We should just find another card shop rather than Card Capital or find someone strong! " said Izaki.

" Yeah...but where? " said Kiseki.

When the club members were discussing, two girls came in. They we're no other than Akiko and Mio. Mio came barging in and shouted...

" Oi Kiseki! Show us that rented room that you said " said Akiko.

" That wasn't polite Akiko, you should knock first..." said Mio.

" I Agree with Mio! Can't you even knock first or does it even kill you to say _ Please ! _" said Kiseki.

" Oh Whatever _Miss Obvious_...come on! " said Mio.

Ugh...Can I go Kai? Cause even if you won't let me go she's gonna bug all of us... " said said Kiseki.

" I don't care! " replied Kai.

" Well i'll take that as a yes! See you later! " said Kiseki.

The three girls then went away from school and walked to Kiseki's House. Meanwhile the guys from Hitsue's Cardfighting club we're discussing on a plan to fight someone strong.

" I know you would just let her be with her friends...how sweet..." said Miwa.

" Oh Shut Up! " said Kai.

" Putting that aside...I think I know a place that has strong players..." said Izaki.

" Where? " asked Kai and Miwa.

" Card Shop PSY! " said Izaki.

" Card Shop PSY? "

" When Me, Aichi and Morikawa we're still in middle school we found a Cardshop in the city! And you won't believe it! " said Izaki.

" What?" said Miwa.

" The system there was so modern and the one who owns it is Ultra Rare! " said Izaki.

Kai who didn't seem to be interested turned his head towards Izaki and gazed at him with his sharp eyes.

" Kai...you're creeping me out! " said Izaki.

"Oh...So now you're gonna betray Misaki by seeing Ultra Rare...Kai? " said Miwa while smirking.

Kai didn't reply to what Miwa but he just gazed at Miwa.

" What do you guys mean? " said Izaki.

" Ignore him Izaki...he's weird" said Kai.

" HEY! "

" ...Ok then...we'll meet up in front of Card Capital at Saturday! " said Izaki.

" Sure "

Kai and Miwa then lefted the clubroom and kind of argued about something.

" Hey Kai! That was mean! " said Miwa.

" Well Miwa...wouldn't someone weird think that I would like to see Ultra Rare and anyways...you know why I gazed at Izaki right? " said Kai with his cool tone.

" Oh...I know...I know...I can't believe you would betray Misaki..." said Miwa while smirking towards Kai.

" Miwa... " said Kai while gazing towards Miwa.

" Huh...you just wanted to find someone strong to fight with! " said Miwa.

" You get it now alright... " said Kai while waliking away from Miwa.

" Was just teasing! Man...if you can't even handle a joke, how can you handle women...?" said Miwa while smirking to Kai.

" And that's why I said I wasn't ready...right Miwa...? " said Kai that was still keeping his cool.

" Ugh...you always know what to say don't ya! " said Miwa.

Kai just kept quite and walked away from Miwa. Meanwhile at Miyaji Academy's Cardfight Club, much like Hitsue's Cardfight club, they were also talking about getting stronger.

" Uhm...Kourin...can we practice at Card Shop PSY? " said Aichi.

" Why PSY Shop? " said Kourin.

" Cause your sisters are strong Cardfighters! So we can learn more from them " said Misaki.

" That's Right! " said Aichi.

_In Aichi's Mind..._

_It's not just because of that...I can feel that someone strong is gonna come there...and who would that be..?_

" Card Shop PSY? " said Naoki and Shigo.

" It's Like a normal card shop but... the owner of Card Shop PSY is Ultra Rare, and I bet that cannot be denied by Shingo " said Misaki.

" I'm In! " shouted Shigo.

" I was right..."said Misaki.

" I don't mind..." said Naoki.

" Ok the here are the directions to Card Shop PSY and we're going there on this Saturday kay! " said Kourin.

" Okay, Thanks! "

**Kiseki's P.O.V**

The three girls were walking towards Kiseki's house.

" Oi Kiseki! It's not far from school right? " said Akiko.

" Yup! I knew that you would ask that! Cause you wake up so late.." said Kiseki.

" Well Kiseki...She kinda wakes up more early now! " said Mio.

" Really " sad Kiseki.

" Yeah...I've kinda change since you moved away..." said Akiko.

" Yeah! She act sooo... inteligent, responsible,discipline! IT WAS TOTALLY WEIRD! " said Mio.

" Yeah...and Mio isn't that shy anymore!"

" That's more like it! " said Kiseki.

" hahaha..."

Then the three reached her house and came in.

" Wow! It's big " said Akiko.

" So these are your friends Kiseki? " an unamed women asked.

" Yes Miss Haru! " said Kiseki.

" Nice to meet you Miss Haru..my name is Mio and this is Akiko " said Mio.

" Nice to meet you too! You are welcome to look around the room, Kiseki if you don't mind..." said Miss Haru.

" Yes! I'll guide them! " said Kiseki.

The girls went upstairs to the rooms.

" Wow...it's big! And it's not that expensive too! Right Kiseki! " said Akiko.

" Yeah! " said Kiseki.

" Yeah! And it's comfortable too! " said Mio.

" Let me see your room Kiseki! " said Akiko.

The girls went inside Kiseki's room.

" I'm not surprised that her room is clean and tidy! " said Akiko.

" That's Kiseki for you! " said Mio.

" hahaha..."

" It would actually be very fun to have you live here, We can do homework together, eat together and much more actually..." said Kiseki

" Alright! I've decided to live here! " said Akiko.

" Me too! "said Mio.

" So your gonna rent this place? " said Miss Haru.

" Yeah! " said Mio and Akiko.

" That's great! Can you tell me when are you gonna move in? " said Miss Haru.

" Next week on Friday! "

" Alright! " said Miss Haru.

" We'll be going now, Thank you for everything Miss Haru! " said Akiko.

" Your very welcome " said Miss Haru.

" Bye you guys! " said Kiseki.

" Bye! "

**The next day at Hitsue High's Cardfight Clubroom.**

" Kiseki! We're gonna go to Card Shop PSY! Meet us infront of Card Capital " said Miwa.

" Alright! " said Kiseki.

" We're going to Card Shop PSY! Kourin – chan! Wait for me! Take that Kiseki! I have the chance to meet her again! " said Morikawa.

" Oh shut up you! " said Kiseki.

Kiseki then punched Morikawa in the face with her fist that made Morikawa faint.

" Ugh...We're heading to the Nurse's office now guys..." said Izaki.

" Oh...that's gonna leave a mark...you guys can go... " said Miwa.

Morikawa that fainted then was brought to the Nurse's office by Izaki.

" He is so irritating! " said Kiseki.

" ...What happened today Kiseki..? " said Kai.

" What do you mean! I'm fine! " said Kiseki.

" Tell me! " said Kai.

" I got 1 number wrong when I had the Science Quiz! " said Kiseki.

" Oh...you're such a perfectionist! " said Miwa.

" Well i'm feeling kinda great! Cause Akiko and Mio are gonna live at my house! " said Kiseki.

" Oh! "

" Putting that aside, Izaki said that who owns Card Shop PSY is Ultra Rare...is he joking? " said Kiseki.

" He said it wasn't a joke..." said Miwa.

" Oh Really! Then I'm all fired up now! " said Kiseki.

" That's the Spirit! " said Miwa.

" Well...see you on Saturday! " said Kiseki.

" Sure! "

**On Saturday**

Everyone from Hitsue High's Cardfight club we're all infront of Card Capital and ready to go to Card Shop PSY.

" Is everybody here?! " said Miwa.

" Probably...let see..." said Kiseki.

In the middle of a converstion a boy passed through and bumped into Kai.

" DUDE! Watch your! ...Kai.." said the boy with anger that turned into fear.

" KAMUI! "

" Watch were you're going!" said Kai.

" YES SIR! " said Kamui.

" Can't we just have one normal day ! " said Izaki.

" What are you doing here anyway? " said Miwa.

"Huh! OH YA! YOU GUYS DIDN'T INVITE ME TO TRAIN TOO! " shouted Kamui.

" Why would we ? "said Kiseki.

" I'M A CLUB MEMBER TOO YA KNOW! " said Kamui.

" Oh ya...we forgot him..." said Izaki.

" He's...in the club..? " said Kiseki.

" Yeah! " said Kamui.

" Then why don't you just come with us now instead of making a commotion " said Kiseki.

" Yeah Kamui! It's never to late to join us now! " said Miwa.

" Alright..." said Kamui.

"Ok! Let's got everyone! " said Miwa.

" Okay! "

**Meanwhile at Card Shop PSY**

" Oh! So this is Card Shop PSY! " said Naoki.

" It's kinda scary here..." said Shigo.

" Welcome to Card Shop PSY " said someone.

" Wh- o...are you..." said Shingo shivering with fear.

" I'm Suiko and this is Rekka " said Suiko.

"Ah! ULTRA RARE! " shouted Shingo.

" Oh shut up Shingo! " said Kourin .

" Uhm...you guys..." said Aichi.

" Uhm...were here to train! " said Misaki.

" YES BOSS LADY! " said Naoki.

" DON'T CALL ME BY THAT NAME! " said Misaki that was about to punch Naoki in the face.

" OW..."

" Uhm...it seems like you guy are all fired up! Then why don't we just start! " said Suiko.

The match began with Rekka VS Misaki and ended with Misaki's victory.

" Ah...You really like to play hard! I like it! " said Rekka.

" Thanks..." said Misaki

The Game continued with Naoki VS Rekka. But in the middle of the fight, Hitsue High's Cardfighting club came in. What will happen next...?

**Sorry for the very late update! Please don't forget to Review so I would now your thoughts about this chapter and for the ones who follows and Favourite this THANK YOU VERY MUCH! Because it really means a lot to me.**


	7. Hitsue High VS Miyaji Academy

**Chapter 7**

The second match began with Rekka VS Naoki. But in the middle of the match, The Hitsue High Card fighting club came in. Everyone that was anyone was very Hitsue High's Card Fighting club then meet the Miyaji Academy Card Fighting club.

" Kai – kun! " said Aichi with surprise. Kai just nodded with surprise but when he looked at his right, there was Misaki, Naoki, Shingo and Kourin. "Oh! We have lots of costumers today, don't we " said Suiko with a warm welcome.

" Oni – san! " said Kamui.

" Hey there! " said Aichi.

" Uhm...why are you guys here! " said Kourin.

" None of your buisness!" said Kai with his cool act. " What did you just say! " Shouted Kourin after hearing some cold words from Kai. "

" Hmph! " said Kai.

" How dare you say that to Kourin!...wait...you're KAI! " said Shingo. Kai just ignored Shingo and walked away from him.

" This is going to be hard! " said Misaki.

" Uhm...everyone..." said Aichi.

" Uhm...YOU GUYS ARE DISTURBING THE MATCH! " said Naoki.

" I know right! " said Rekka.

" KOURIN – CHAN! " said Morikawa that was about to hug Kourin. " Get away from me! " said Kourin that was going to punch Morikawa. " Oww...so this is the power of love...I LOVE YOU !" said Morikawa in pain.

" Ugh! " said Kourin.

" Everyone! " said Aichi.

*Commotion*

Then Everyone started a commotion. Until...

" SHUT UP! , can't you guys act mature at all! " said Kiseki raising her temper and glaring at everybody in the room. Everyone in the room we're really surprised ( scared actually ) and kept silence. Kourin the raised her hand and said...

" Uhm...can I say something? " asked Kourin.

"Sure. " said Kiseki.

"Who are you...I know the others but I don't know you... and would you mind to tell me why are you guys here? " said Kourin.

" Okay, My name is Kiseki. Our club wanted to train more hard by fighting stronger players! So Izaki told us that Card Shop PSY was the perfect place, he said that you guys known as " Ultra Rare " own the shop. So we thought that you guys may be strong to fight with. " said Kiseki with a calm and mature way.

" Well...thank you! ...I am an _Oh So mighty Cardfighter! _" said Rekka feeling so proud of herself. "Uhm...you did lost to Aichi that last time didn't you _Oh So Mighty Cardfighter! " _said Kourin with a teasing tone. " Oh shut up! " said Rekka.

" Hahahaha..."

" And i'm guessing that your club wanted to train to, Am I right? " said Kiseki. " Uhm..Yeah! " said the Miyaji Academy Cardfighting club.

" So why don't we battle each other and give some tips so we can all learn from our mistakes! " said Kiseki.

" I like the idea! " said Kourin.

" Yup! "

" What do you think...Kai? " asked Kiseki

" Fine with me. " said Kai with his cool act. When Kiseki finished asking Kai, Shingo started a really big problem. " How dare you call him like that! " said Shingo." Excuse me? Can I not call him Kai! " said Kiseki with Anger.

" Ugh...this again " said the Miyaji Academy Cardfighting club.

" He's so loyal..." said Misaki.

" You can say that again " said Naoki.

" Uhm...is he older than you! " said Shingo.

" Yeah...problem? " said Kiseki.

" Uhm...he's like an awesome cardfighter! And I know everything about him! You should call him Kai -san or maybe even Kai- senpai! " said Shingo feeling proud of himself because he's been reading Vanguard Magazines. " Oh..Do you? Then why not fight me right now! " said Kiseki while smirking towards Shingo.

" I accept the challenge, I Never saw you in a magazine! I'll probaby win! " said Shingo.

" Is that so...you have to prove it before you say it! " said Kiseki.

" This is a problem...Kiseki always gets fired up when people underestimates her...though she is mad about it... " said Kai.

" This guy is so...DEAD! " said the Hitsue High's Card Fighting club including Kai.

" So Kai! She'll probably win right? said Misaki that was walking towards Kai. Kai just nodded and said " What do you think...". " Huh you never change..." said Misaki.

" Sorry..." whispered Kai to himself. " I just know you said sorry...Kai..." said Misaki while smiling towards him.

" Awww...how sweet..." said Miwa.

" Shut it! " said both Misaki and Kai.

" You guys are going to disturb the MATCH! " said Kiseki glaring an evil glare towards Misaki, Kai and Miwa.

" Okay..."

Because Misaki was scared of Kiseki's rage she then walked towards Kourin " He'll regret this after the match..." whispered Misaki.

" Why? " whispered Kourin.

" Kiseki is Kai's little sister...and she can even beat Aichi! Miwa said that she's one of the people who can beat Kai in a cardfight or maybe the same stage as Kai " whispered Misaki.

" WHAT! " shouted Kourin.

"Is there something wrong, Kourin ? " said Rekka.

" Nothing! " said Kourin.

The match between Kiseki and Shingo started and it was very tense for Shingo because Kiseki was just playing in the different level. Seconds before the match ended.

" No way! " said Shingo.

" It's too strong to guard isn't it! " said Kiseki feeling all confident.

" Ugh... " said Shingo that was about to check the Damage triggers.

" No! I lost! " said Shingo feeling all down.

" Good job Kiseki! " said Kamui.

" Thanks! " said Kiseki that was very happy that moment and said " Don't underestimate people that are not in Vanguard Magazines! " said Kiseki.

" Oh! You're amazing! " said Suiko and Rekka.

" Ugh! Why did I lose..." said Shingo feeling all down to the ground. " Uhm...I think I forgot to tell you this... but...Kiseki is Kai's little sister..." said Aichi feeling bad towards the boy.

" HUH! "

" No wonder she's that strong! " said Rekka and Suiko.

" And you said you know everything about him! " said Kiseki with a teasing tone.

" I take that back! " said Shingo.

" This is the same thing you said to Emi, Aichi's little sister! said Misaki.

" Shingo do you mind if I ask this..." said Kiseki.

" Sure, What? " said Shingo.

" Is that your real deck ? " said Kiseki.

" Yes! This is a Narukami deck but I have two other decks that are Spike Brothers and Murakumo! " said Shingo.

" Uhm...That's your problem, do you only pick decks that are used by strong cardfighters?! " said Kiseki.

" No!...well... yes..." said Shingo feeling really ashamed.

"Don't you understand this! " said Kiseki.

" What do you mean?! " said Shingo.

" You don't know! Do you really think that decks used by strong cardfighters makes you strong, It doesn't! " said Kiseki out loud, she was feeling very surprised that there is a person that thinks that way.

She then said " Here's a tip for you! You may have many other decks but...you have to believe in them like you believe in yourself. Don't just think that the decks used by strong people are strong!The spirit and believing in your deck and yourself makes a you strong! Or you can even call it an image of victory! ".

" and that's when...your deck is strong and powerful...it doesn't just go instantly...you have to practice, believe in yourself and your deck, and most of all...never give up! " said Kiseki with all her wise words.

" Wow...Some wise words there..." said the Miyaji Academy Cardfighting club.

" Wait... did you just say...image..." said Miwa.

" You're sooooo...like Kai! " said the Hitsue High Cardfighting club. Knowing that Kai just smiled at Kiseki and feeling proud about here little sister. Kiseki then walked towards her team.

" Good match there! " said Izaki.

" Those words were really touching ya' know! " said Miwa feeling all touched by Kiseki's wise words. Kai the just smiled at Kiseki, she then smiled back.

_In Kai's mind..._

_To be honest...I never thought I taught you this good...you always seem to impress me..._

_In Kiseki's mind..._

_You've always taught me the right way...and you taught me very well...Nii – san... _

" Well...the first battle went well...let's go on with the next battle! Who would like to take this turn! " said Suiko.

" I would! " said Izaki feeling all proud of himself. " Go get him! " said Miwa giving some support to his friend.

" I don't mind " said Naoki.

" Alright then this match would be Izaki VS Naoki! " asid Rekka.

" Wait...you're not the guy who plays with Kai...right? "said Naoki feeling all curious." Not even close man..." said Izaki. The match went up great but it ended up with Izaki's loss.

" Great match man! You're strong " said Izaki.

" Thanks!...but I still have many things to learn .." said Naoki.

" Don't worry...you seem to be a fun guy to play with! " said Izaki.

" Izaki...I think you have to know your opponents deck before you play with them...don't you? " said Kiseki being all curious. " Yes! It was always my number one weakness...but you didn't really have to say that you know...your making me feel bad! " said Izaki feeling all sensitive. " Well...sorry..." said Kiseki.

" Great match though! " said Miwa. Kai walked towards Naoki and said..." You seem to have become stronger since the last match between me...good luck " said Kai.

" Thank You? I thought you are not a person who would say that... " said Naoki.

" Yeah! He isn't! But he was kinda impressed on how much you become stronger " said Miwa.

" Shut up! " said Kai.

" hahahaha..."

The next match was about to begin, Suiko wanted to fight Kai because she wanted to know how strong he is. He then accepted it. They weren't really surprised with the result.

" That was a great match! " said Suiko.

_In Suiko's mind..._

_Wow...what they said was true...he is a hard opponent..._

" You're not that bad..." said Kai.

" Ugh...it's not that surprising to see Kai win... " said Kamui feeling kinda irritated. " Well...no one seems to be surprised! " said Miwa.

" Ugh...like Kai could ever lose..." said Morikawa.

" Oh...so you're gonna be a part of his fanclub...huh...? " said Miwa smirking towards Morikawa.

" Well...you're the president! " said Morikawa.

" hahahaa..."

The match then continued. Before It was a match between Misaki and Kamui, Aichi and Miwa fought first with the victory of Aichi. " Oh...my loss...your a great player Aichi! said Miwa feeling all down. " Your a great player too! " said Aichi. " Thanks..." said Miwa.

Meanwhile in Misaki's match between her and Kamui ended up with Kamui's loss.

" Your totally awesome! " said Kamui.

" Thanks...you were playing hard to get didn't you? " said Misaki.

" Well...yeah...but it was really fun actually.." said Kamui .

" So! Who hasn't participate? " said Suiko.

" The Great Morikawa hasn't! " said Morikawa feeling all proud to himself. " Me..." said Kourin.

" Nooooo...Way!...Morikawa's gonna fight Kourin! " said Miwa.

" Nooo...how can faith be so mean...before we start, I just want to say...I LOVE YOU KOURIN – CHAN! " said Morikawa

" No way i'm gonna fight him! I refuse! " said Kourin flowing with anger.

" Ugh...this guy is sooooo...irritating! " said Kiseki.

" You can say that again..." said Kai.

" Well...Just accept the fact that he's your opponent...he's not gonna act all lovey dovey to you..." said Misaki cheering up her friend. Everybody stared at her with full of surprise including Kourin herself that was very disturbed by what Misaki said. " Okay...He might do that...but you already know that you love someone else...right? "said Misaki. All eyes to Aichi, knowing that Kourin blood went up and blushed.

" What are you saying! " said Kourin.

" Nothin'! " said Misaki.

" Well...look at the bright side! " said Kiseki.

" What's the bright side...? " said Kourin feeling all miserable.

" Nothing Really! Just go on with the match already! " said Kiseki having no idea.

" Ugh...Stand up Vanguard! " said Kourin feeling unsatisfied.

" I Love you! Stand up Vanguard! " said Morikawa.

" Shut it! " said Kourin feeling disturbed in the moment. " Oh...So this is the guy who always cheers Kourin when she's singing in the stage! " said Rekka.

" Why You! You're so annoying! " said Kourin. With full of confidence Rekka said " Why Thank You! I am a good teaser! " . " Uhm...why don't you just...GO ON WITH THE MATCH! " said Kiseki. " Sure...i'd hate to! " said Kourin.

The match began really disturbing because of Morikawa's lovey dovey actions towards Kourin. But it just made Kourin raise her temper and made her go full with power and ended with Morikawa's loss.

" Nooo! So this is what they call...the real power of love! Thank you for all your love KOURIN – CHAN! " said Morikawa.

" Eww...does anyone mind to kick him when he gets close to me! " said Kourin feelig all desperate and embarrassed. " I don't really mind...because he's soo...irritating! " said Kiseki. " Well...be my guest if he does! " said Kourin.

" Oh! You're just joking! Who wouldn't like me! " said Morikawa.

" Many...many ...people won't like you..." said Kourin.

" Oh quit saying that! I know you just want to hug me! " said Morikawa approaching Kourin to hug her. But it totally failed when he was kicked by Kiseki with her full power. " Didn't see that coming... said Morikawa that was about to faint. And yes, he did faint.

" Ouch! Poor guy.." said Miwa.

" We'll just leave him in the floor for a while i guess..." said Izaki.

" Thank you very very much! " said Kourin showing all her gratitude.

" Your Welcome! I just feel so satisfied now..." said Kiseki feeling all Happy go – Lucky.

" You haven't change at all...but I'm glad that you did kick him " said Kai.

" You're so cold..." said Miwa.

" She kicked him till' he fainted! She must be in the same level as the _Boss Lady_ " said Naoki.

" Stop calling me that ! " said Misaki.

" Hahaha... " said Kiseki. In the same time Kiseki's phone rang.

" Ugh...Akiko.." said Kiseki.

**Conversation in Kiseki's phone**

" **What do you want? " said Kiseki.**

" **Don't forget to go to my house! Did you bring the flashdisk? "asked Akiko.**

" **Yeah! Don't worry, Goodbye then " said Kiseki.**

" **Wait! " said Akiko.**

" **What now...? said Kiseki.**

" **Can you buy me and Mio some snacks? ' said Akiko.**

" **Sure...bye then.." said Kiseki.**

" **Bye! " said Akiko.**

Kiseki then turn off her phone like she didn't care. Everybody stared at her with confusion.

" What? Oh ya I'm going to Akiko's house so...Goodbye! " said Kiseki while she went out from Card Shop PSY. " She's so naive! " said Naoki.

" You don't get her true self! " said Miwa.

**THE END **

**Hope you like chapter 7! I kinda changed the way I write the paragraph, hope you can give me a tip on how to write it. Please Review and Thank You for those who have been supporting and always following the story :D**


	8. How I Changed these past Years

**Chapter 8**

The match between Hitsue High and Miyaji Academy ended and they all got home, except for Kiseki. She went to Akiko's house to do a project. Before she went to Akiko's house she bought some snacks as she promised Akiko. In the way to Akiko's house, Kiseki met Mio.

" Hey Mio! " shouted Kiseki. Mio turned her head around and saw Kiseki walking towards her. Mio said " Kiseki! You're here! ".

" Ugh...Hey Mio...what's that your holding? " said Kiseki feeling a bit curious. " This is lunch for the three of us and Akiko's mother and grandmother, Akiko told me to bring lunch..." said Mio.

" Well...she told me to buy snacks...that girl..." said Kiseki raising her temper. " Oh don't worry we'll just have to eat them all...and you know we all like to eat..." said Mio smirking towards Kiseki.

" Alright...alright... " said Kiseki cooling down. The girls then walked and walked until they arrived at Akiko's house.

" I hope her grandmother is in a good mood...or else we'll get scolded like the last time.." said Kiseki feeling kind of scared. " I know right...to be honest...she's kinda scary.." said Mio. Kiseki then ringed the bell, the doors then were opened by Akiko.

" Alright! We're all here..." said Akiko greeting with joy. " Hey, here's the food and snacks! " said Mio with her gentle smile. " Thank you, Oh ya Kiseki...did you do the presentation? " asked Akiko.

" Yeah I did!...But I think we have to give it some animations and a better theme to make it more interesting, and I think your the right person to do it! " said Kiseki.

" Aww...thank you..." said Akiko.

" Alright! The project is about England and it has to contain a presentation and poster right? " said Kiseki.

" Yeah...So did you make half of the poster yet Akiko? " said Mio.

" Yeah I did! But I i didn't put the information yet..." said Akiko feeling ashamed.

" Don't worry...I already know the information, anyways i've already printed our dialogues, you have to memorize it kay? " said Kiseki.

" Okay! "

" I'm so glad i'm doing this with you guys! " said Akiko.

" Yeah! But we have to do this quickly! Here's the flashdisk. " said Kiseki while handing over the flashdisk to Akiko.

" Okay, i'm editing the presentation and you guys edit the poster kay! " said Akiko.

" Yeah, no problem "

While they were finishing their project Akiko asked something to Kiseki.

" So Kiseki! You said you beaten that Aichi guy right? he's the National Champion isn't he?! Your so awesome dude! " said Akiko.

" He could've beaten me easily..." said Kiseki while editing the poster with Mio. " Why did you say that? " said Akiko. Kiseki sighed and said " He is a strong player...but their is something he didn't realize..." said Kiseki .

" What do you mean? " said Akiko feeling all curious. " I'm not gonna tell you, Because I don't even know,and that's why he has to find out himself.." said Kiseki.

" Hmm...What Kiseki said is right though,That guy has something missing..but what? " said Mio.

" You guys are probably right! I think I get it...Maybe he just wanted to like...beat Kai...oh just joking!" said Akiko laughing to herself. " Wait...you might have a point there...but...I think that he's not that kinda person, though every person has their own personality that we don't know about. " said Mio.

" Yeah! Like Kiseki is such a nice person to everybody but inside...she's SO SCARY! " said Akiko teasing Kiseki." Yeah sure...teas me all you want..But do your work _miss forget it all!_ " said Kiseki.

" Oh No! I forgot! " said Akiko rushing to do her work." Well...Kai did tell me that he always wanted to fight him and be in the same place with em'...maybe that's the problem...I mean like, Having a goal to beat somebody is very miserable..." said Kiseki.

" Yeah, I bet you've been through that ...Kiseki.." said Mio.

" Yeah, Hey you guys! We're almost finished " said Kiseki.

***45 minutes later***

In that time Akiko's mother came in and brought the girls some snacks they bought.

" Ah, You guys must be tired. Thank You for bringing some snacks and lunch " said Akiko's mom saying her gratitude towards Kiseki and Mio. " It's okay, and Thank You! " said Kiseki and Mio. " You're very welcome " said Akiko's Mom walking out from the room.

" Uhm...this is good..." said Akiko.

" Uhm...Akiko...where's your grandmother? " said Mio.

" Oh...she's probably sleeping, If she doesn't ...you don't wanna know! " said Akiko.

" Hmm...well...is that good news..." asked Kiseki.

" I don't know! " said Akiko while eating.

They girls finished up there meal and said goodbye to each other.

" Well...you should print it out kay! Monday is the day of the presentation! " said Kiseki.

" No Prob! " said Akiko.

" We're counting on you to bring it! Bye you guys see you on Monday! " said Mio.

" Bye! "

**On Monday ( Day of the Presentation )**

**Kiseki P.O.V**

" Oh Akiko...Please don't forget..." said Kiseki to herself. She walked to Akiko's classroom ( Their not in the same class ). She saw Akiko sitting in her desk, She then walked towards her and said " So...did you bring it? " asked Kiseki. " Yeah I did! Don't worry, i'm not the same person you known in Elementary School..." said Akiko.

" Sure...sure...we'll do it at recess kay in the teachers room! And tell Mio kay " said Kiseki.

" OK " replied simply by Akiko.

**At recess time**

***THE PRESENTATION HELD* ( Yeah ...I'm to lazy to do it...)**

" Okay, it seems like you three are the first ones to present it and you three have done it very well...You three know England well, and you answered all the difficult questions easily...So...I will give you a perfect score and don't tell the other student okay?. " said the Teacher that was leaving.

" YEAH! "

" Awesome you guys! I'm soooo...happy! " said Akiko feeling all proud of her team. The three smiled at each other with such joy.

" Soo...you guys are gonna be moving to my house...well we're in the same house, But we can do everything together like..." said Kiseki.

" Helping us weith homework...Making some delicious food..." said Akiko.

" Uhm...Homework...really? " said Mio.

" Uhm...Okay..." said Kiseki.

" Well goodbye then...mind if I ask you guys if you want to go to Card Capital together I mean like play ... " said Mio.

" It's not like you to say that...are you okay..? " said Akiko.

" Well...it's been a long time since i've played vanguard with you guys..don't you think? " said Mio.

" Hmm...Let's see who's gonna win! " said Akiko.

" I'm not really in the mood of playing, but I don't mind watching you two! " said Kiseki.

It was the end of school everyone went home except for the Vanguard players. They searched for new opponents and new places where they could play Vanguard. Some would goto new places and some are trying to find new challenges, But the players who play at Card Capital would be normally seen there every time. Such as Kai, Kiseki, Miwa, Kamui, Izaki, Morikawa and Aichi, But this day Mio and Akiko tagged along with Kiseki o play vanguard with her.

" Hmm...So you really wanna know who's the best! " said Akiko.

" This would be interesting don't you think! " said Kiseki.

The girls walked and walked until they reached their destination, Card Capital. The three came in and greeted Shin.

" Oh hey Manager! " said Kiseki.

" Hello there Kiseki, I guess you brought your friends here. " said Shin

" Yeah! We're gonna see who's the strongest! " said Akiko.

" Uhm...Strongest..is that even necessary..." said Miwa.

" Hmm...This is going to be Interesting.." said Kai.

" Hey Mio! You're the one who wanted this so you go first! " said Akiko.

" Then...I want to battle you Akiko! " said Mio.

"Hmph! You have guts! I'm On! " said Akiko.

The match begun with such tense between the players. Kiseki who was watching doesn't know which side to pick, because both of them are her friends.

" Interesting..." said Kai.

The match ended with Akiko's lost.

" AHHH! " shouted Akiko with disappointment . " Uhm...seems like I know who was practicing...haha.." laughed Kiseki.

" Hm...You're quite good..." said Kai.

" Uhm..Okay..It's kinda weird to get a compliment from Kai." said Mio feeling a bit weird. " Well...Kai does rarely compliments...but it might be because he never saw you play " said Kiseki.

" That was a great fight! " said Shin.

" I can't believe I lost! "

" Hahaha..."

" Akiko, you're great to you know! " said Misaki.

" No...she always lost to me back then...I can't believe I lost! " said Akiko.

" Hey Akiko, didn't your grandmother say that you had to come home early? " said Mio remembering something. " HAH! I FORGOT! I'm soo dead! " said Akiko with a mixed emotions. Everyone was a bit surprised of what happened. " She's going to kill me! " said Akiko.

" Don't worry I'll tell her that you have an extra project at school. Don't worry, you need to relax sometimes. Goodbye then... " said Kiseki as she went out of Card Capital. " Thanks Kiseki..." said Akiko.

" So...why are you scared of your own grandma? " asked Miwa.

" She's scary..." said Akiko and Mio shimmering with fear. Everyone weren't really surprised about what they said.

" So what's the reason? " asked Kai.

" Should I tell? " asked Mio.

" It's fine. " said Akiko

" Akiko is an only child, when she was in kindergarden her parents divorced and lefted Akiko with her grandmother for a while because her mother had to work in another city. " Mio slowly explained. " Since she was with her grandmother, She got scolded alot because her academics aren't that good. " said Mio.

" NORMAL! I may be not that good at my academics but...I always get a perfect score in Art, such as music, painting and stuff. But my grandmother never liked music and paintings, so when I play my instruments in my free time she scold me as in hit me or with very hurtful words...and then I cry and think about my mother..." said Akiko letting out all of her feelings.

" So...I was such a coward back then, I couldn't speak up to my grandmother. And that's why this year I'm not gonna be living with her again! " said Akiko.

" It's kind of sad to hear this..." whispered Misaki to Kai.

" Every one of Kiseki's friends, including her had a sad past...but I have never been told by her.." whispered Kai softly.

" I see..." whispered Misaki.

" Ah...But you seem to be a very brave person that would talk back to anyone! " said Miwa.

" Yeah..." said Kai.

" I changed when I got to elementary school...it was when I met Kiseki..." said Akiko.

" Ah...I know this story! " said Mio.

" Kiseki? What did she do? " said Kai feeling a bit curiuos.

" It all started in the first grade of elementary..." said Akiko.

" Yay! Flashback! " said Mio.

**FLASHBACK**

It was the first day of elementary school and the students' introduced did Akiko know that this day she will encounter someone who is going to be her best friend for the rest of her life .When they finished introducing, they had their first lesson that is Math.

" Ah, what did you get Akiko " asked her classmates.

" 70..." answered Akiko.

" HAH! you're so dumb! We all got 80 to 90 and even that kid over there got 100! " said a girl that was pointing to a young girl who has brown hair that was tied up. She was no other than Kiseki. Akiko just ran away to the bathroom while the others were teasing her.

In the bathroom.

" Why can't I be like that girl! Why am I so dumb?! " said Akiko looking to her own reflection in the mirror. She tried to calm herself back before she was going back to the class. 5 minutes later she already calmed herself and went back to the class.

Before the end of school, Akiko's classroom teacher gave the students some play timebecause it was the end of school. The students' had fun and played with each other, But Akiko was bullied.

" You're so dumb! And you know that dumb people don't fit to be in school! " said some girls. One of the girls pushed her very hardly that made her fall. The girls then walked away like nothing happened. Akiko had a hard time of getting up again, but someone helped her.

" Are you alright? " said a young girl who was lending her hand to Akiko.

" I'm fine! And why would a smart girl like you, help me! The others would just leave me! " said Akiko. The brunette sighed for a moment ( I'm gonna call her this for a while ).

" Are you a human being? " asked the brunette.

" Yes I am! That's a really weird question, what do think I am! " said Akiko.

" So I have to treat you like a human being, don't you think? " said the brunette with a smile on her face. Akiko was a little surprised about what the brunette said.

" Uhmm..."said Akiko who couldn't answer.

_In the young Akiko's mind..._

_Wow...I never really thought this way...how can I be so stupid, Well she is smart though...but the other were smarter than me, but they never said this to me...I thought every smart person would always look down to the stupid ones..._

" So, want some help? " asked the brunette.

" Alright..." said Akiko. The brunette helped Akiko and had a short conversation with each other. " So what's your name? " asked the brunette. " You can call me Akiko,how about yours? " asked Akiko. " Kiseki..." said Kiseki. " Doesn't that mean miracle? " asked Akiko. " I guess...but I never knew the backstory of my name..." said Kiseki.

" Why didn't you talk back to those bullies? " asked Kiseki. " Uhm...I don't really know why...but I guess it's because I don't have the guts to do..." answered Akiko." Is it because of your different? " said Kiseki.

" Y- eah..." said Akiko feeling a little shy. " Don't say that! Everyone has their own unique self, could you imagine a world where people are all the same. Don't you think it would be boring? " said Kiseki.

" I've never thought about that... " said Akiko.

" You might not be good at academics at school, but I know you have an awesome talent. You just have to find out! Don't let anyone make you insecure about yourself, because there's no one who can copy you." said Kiseki.

" Yeah...but...no one seems to understand me...and they always look down to me...so I have no friends...my academics are not that good anyways... I'm a failure..." said Akiko. Kiseki just smiled and said " Then I'll help you to find what your looking for...your true self...i'll be cheering you up if you need to! Your not a failure, you just have to find your true self first... I'm willing to help you, because that's what friends are for! " said Kiseki.

" So, do you want to be my friend...? " asked Kiseki . " Sure! " said Akiko as she shake hands with Kiseki. They both smiled with joy, and until now she would never forget how she bacame a brand new person.

**Back to P.O.V **

" She actually said that...? " asked Kai that was curious about his little sister. " What do you mean? " said Akiko." I mean she was that mature...? " asked Kai. " Uhm...to be honest she is mature but, she never really forgot to be childish! " said Akiko while laughing.

" It's really touching and all..." said Miwa.

" That killing machine is! A caring person...? " asked Morikawa.

"Absolutely! " said Mio.

" Then why does she like to knock me down?! " asked Morikawa feeling all disturbed. " Well I never saw that you've been knock down by her but...probably her reason is to knock yourself out of it! " said Mio. " That's probably true... " said Izaki.

" No doubt it is! " said Misaki.

"So the story ended with friendship and loyalty...I guess... So the point is who changed Akiko to be the person she is now is Kiseki! " said Mio.

" Yeah...never could of forgot about those moments she taught me and laugh with each other..." said Akiko.

" By the way Misaki...when are you planning to get married..? " said Akiko feeling all curious. When Akiko said that Kai looked at Misaki because he wanted to know her answer. " What do you mean by that! " shouted Misaki turning all red. " Uhm...I don't know...like...Kiseki is going to be a good _sister in law _she's nice,kind and a helpful person as I said so in my flashback_. _so don't worry! She'll totally approve it! " said Akiko as she smiled towards Kai and Misaki. Kai and Misaki's faces went red, though Kai looked down so no one would see it it. Everyone in Card Capital froze.

_In Kai's mind..._

_I can't believe Kiseki could stand her! I can't believe I'm blushing! Sister in law eh...it's still a long way towards marrige!_

_In Misaki's mind..._

_Why did you have to say that out loud AKIKO!_

" Mind your own business! " said Misaki.

" Akiko stop joking around! " said Mio.

" I'm not...hahahaha..." said Akiko.

" hahaaha...I just can't stand it! " said Miwa who laughed out loud. Kai gave him along glare that made him stop laughing. " Okay...okay...emh...em...alright..." said Miwa.

" Well...see you love birds later! " said Akiko as she went out of Card Capital.

" AKIKO! " shouted Misaki.

" I'm sorry for her...childish act..." said Mio while bowing to Kai and Misaki as she followed Akiko.

" O- kay..."said Kai and Misaki.

" Well...at least that girl has manners..." said Misaki.

" Ah... " said Kai.

" Good luck on your relationship! We're totally cheering for you guys! " said Mio who came back in and out again. " I TAKE THAT BACK! " shouted Misaki. " Arg... " said Kai.

**THE END**

**Sorry that about the late update!. Next week I won't be uploading anything cause of the National Exams, But I will continue it when it's done. I Hope you like it! If you want to give me a tip on how to write it better please PM me! A slight information, Aichi isn't gonna show up in this chapter...but he might appear in the next chapter :D**


	9. Moving Day!

**Chapter 9**

It was a sunny Friday morning, where the students' were preparing for another day of school. Just like any other student Akiko and Mio were preparing for school too, but they also prepared their suitcases and stuff because it was the day that they were gonna move to their new rented room in Miss Haru's house.

Akiko's P.O.V

" Akiko! Don't worry about you clothes and stuff! I will bring it to Miss Haru's house." said Akiko's mother. " I can't believe you let that troublemaker live there! She'll wreck the place! " shouted Akiko's grandmother. " I'm not that irresponsible! " said Akiko walking down the stairs.

" Don't worry Mother, Kiseki and Mio live there too. Anyways have breakfast first okay Akiko. " said Akiko's mother. " Hm...their responsible enough! " said Akiko's grandmother. " Ugh...I can't wait! But I'm gonna miss you mom...please visit me if you have time okay..." said Akiko.

" Huh! She wouldn't have time to visit a daughter like you! " shouted Akiko's grandmother." What are you saying Mother...I will visit Akiko when I have time. " said Akiko's mother. " Thank you Mom... "said Akiko.

Mio's P.O.V

" Do you need some help Mio? " said Her elder sister. " No it's fine, I'm already done... " replied Mio." Are you sure that you want to live alone...? " said her elder sister. " I'm quite sure, And you know your gonna live alone too...so be careful " asked Mio. " Alright, and be careful. Who's living there? " asked her elder sister. " The owner is Miss Haru. Kiseki and Akiko are there too. So don't worry to much okay..." said Mio. Her elder sister nodded.

Downstair her mother was preparing for breakfast. " Mio, come on and have breakfast. I'll bring your stuff to Miss Haru's house so don't worry... " said Mio's mother.

After School...

Mio and Akiko went to find Kiseki so that they could go home together. When they arrived at her class, she was nowhere to be found." Where is she..? " asked Akiko. " That's weird...let's try to find her in the music room! She loves the music room" asked Mio. " Oh ya, how could we forget! " said Akiko." Then let's go! " said Akiko. The girls ran towards the music they came in , the girls found Kiseki.

" Oh, Hi you guys..." said Kiseki. "What's wrong with you and the music room? I mean seriously! " asked Akiko. " I just like it here...well...I like to play the other instrument here! "said Kiseki. " Ah, I just don't get you... " said Mio. " Well, let's go home then...your mothers' are probably there. " said Kiseki.

The girls walked home and went into their knew room, for Akiko and Mio though. Their Moms were there waiting for them to say goodbye. " I'm gonna miss you mom..." said Mio hugging her mother. " Me too..." said Akiko hugging her mother tightly. As time past, there mothers got home again to prepare for their moving day.

After that the girls changed their clothes and went in Kiseki's Room. "Ne Kiseki... Why don't we bake some cupcakes tomorrow morning.." said Mio. " Why not...I think we should bring some to Card Capital." said Kiseki lying on her bed. " Yes! I love cupcakes, by the way why don't we do homework together..." said akiko innocently. " Ugh...Sure...but no copying okay...Akiko.." said Mio teasing Akiko. " Hey! Who said about copying...I mean like study together.. " said Akiko. " Why not, this should be fun. " said Kiseki smiling towards Akiko and Mio. The girls studied together as the daytime turned to night.

**THE NEXT DAY**

Kiseki woke up and went to Mio's room. As she came in, Mio was already awake and opened her laptop. Unexpectedly, Akiko was sleeping on the floor. Kiseki was a bit surprised and asked Mio " So...why is she in your room? ". " Well...we were talking that night, And she fell asleep. It tried to wake her up...but she didn't...Oh and she said she didn't want to bake the cupcakes with us because she said she was lazy..." said Mio smiling towards Kiseki.

" Well...fine on me, It's still 06.00 A.M so we'll wake her up when were done with the batter..anyways...should we make the cupcakes or take a bath first? " asked Kiseki. " Let's make the cupcakes first then take a bath...I mean like we'll sweat again.." said Mio. " Fine... But I think we should have breakfast..." said Kiseki.

" Come down dear, breakfast is ready! " said Miss Haru. " Alright! " said Kiseki and Mio as they run downstairs. After they ate breakfast, the girls asked Miss Haru if they could make some cupcakes. " It's fine, but don't forget to clean it up..." answered Miss Haru. And so the girls were starting to heat the oven and make the batter. They put this and put that into a big bowl ( Yeah...I don't understand how this works..). When the batter was done, they pour them into cups and was ready to bake them.

" Huh...we've got 20 – 25 minutes until the cupcakes are ready so..i'll take a bath..and don't worry about Akiko..I'll wake her up " said Kiseki. " Alright...Ithink 'm gonna take a bath too...where's the other bathroom ..? " asked Mio. " I think you have one in your room..." said Kiseki. " Oh really...well..see ya later.." said Mio.

In Akiko's Room...

"Ugh...Alrighty! WAKE UP AKIKO! " shouted Kiseki. " WAKE UP! " she continued but Akiko was still sleeping. " Then...I'll do her hard way..and expansive way..." said Kiseki. " Akiko..if you don't wake up...I won't give you a whole box of chocolate balls...sweet and round chocolate balls...yummy...Ok...if your still not waking up i'll buy you that and treat you at some expesive restaurant..."said Kiseki. " I am up!" shouted Akiko. " There goes the money I saved for my needs..." said Kiseki looking down to the ground.

" Go take a bath and eat breakfast! " said Kiseki. " Alright! " said Akiko.

*about 30 minutes later *

" I hope the cupcakes didn't burn..." said Mio walking downstairs to the kitchen as she saw Kiseki decorating the cupcakes . " Mio, your turn! I did my half! " said Kiseki . " what's wrong with you...? " said Mio as she looked at Kiseki's angry face. " Ugh...I said I'll buy Akiko a whole box of chocolate balls and treat her to an expensive restaurant.. if she woke up...please help me..." said Kiseki as she helped Mio decorate the cupcakes. " Ah...She has good taste...she always loves to eat some something fancy.." said Mio. " That's not the point! " said Kiseki. "I know..I know...I'll pay the other half then" as she heard someone going downstairs.

" Good morning, Are you going to Card Capital after this..? " said Akiko as she went to the kitchen. " Yeah..wait a minute! You didn't do anything! Come here and help us..." said Mio feeling all the rage in her heart. " No thanks, it's to troublesome..." said Akiko. Kiseki and Mio gave Akiko a really scary glare to Akiko and " Stop it...Fine! " said Akiko.

Time past and the cupcakes were put into a big basket to bring to Card Capital.

Meanwhile at Card Capital...

It was a normal Saturday in Card Capital. Kai, Miwa, Aichi, Morikawa, Izaki and Kamui were there that Saturday Morning and as usual ,Morikawa was braging about how awesome he is. Even though everybody thinks the opposite of it.

" Can you shut it Morikawa! " shouted Misaki with a dark glare on her face. " Eh...alright..." said Morikawa. " Ne Kai, where's your little sister? " asked Miwa. " Don't know and don't care..." said Kai.

Misaki who was reading her book spoke up " That's kinda deep...". Miwa smiled towards Kai that made him a bit irritated and said " Miwa, could you stop that... ". Miwa spoke up and said " Didn't you forget anything about Kiseki...ne Kai..?...I bet you need some help about that problem.. " said Miwa.

" What about her? " said Kamui who was playing vanguard with Aichi. " She seems to be alright... " said Izaki. " Alright! You say it Miwa! " shouted Kai. "Is it that embarrassing to ask for help ..? " said Miwa.

" Well ladies and gentlemen.. " said Miwa. " Just get to the point! " said Misaki."Alright...alright...9th of June is Kiseki's Birthday, and this guy needs help to make a surprise party for her! " said Miwa pointing his finger to Kai with full excitement in his face.

" So you want use to help you to throw a surprise party...sure why not, since it's been a while you didn't meet her since you came here again..." said Misaki. " eh..surprise party...? " said Aichi.

" I think that's a good Idea, she's been so good to us! " said Shin. " Meow...Meow.." said the assista – cat. " Good! As if! She knocks me down most of the time! " said Morikawa that was irritated by what Shin said. " We're kinda happy she did it " said Kamui teasing Morikawa." Agreed..." said Everyone in Card Capital.

" Aw...come on...Miwa.." said Morikawa. " Well... yes! " said Miwa giving a smile towards Morikawa. " Shut it everybody! Now we have to have a plan for operation Kiseki's Surprise Birthday Party! " said Miwa. " That is such a lame name..." said Kai.

" Well...can you even give a name to it! " said Miwa. " We don't even need a name for it.." said Kai calmy. " You're some mean..." said Miwa heartbroken of what Kai said. " Let's just go one with a plan for her surprise Birthday..." said Misaki as she heard someone coming in.

" Birthday...? " said the person who just came in.

" KISEKI! "

**THE END**

**The Next Chapter : Birthday Special!**

**Well...this isn't my best work...and it's kinda short...I'm not really feeling good these days as in sick ,But I hope you guys enjoyed it! Please review :D**


	10. Plan!

**Chapter 10**

Sunday, 4th June 2013

Everyone in the room were all frozen in their places. The room suddenly felt so cold and awkward. No one could've spoken anything until...

" Were you guys talking about birthday's? " asked Kiseki who just came in to Card Capital holding a basket full of freshed baked cupcakes with her friends, Akiko and Mio. Miwa who was quiet spoken " What! what are you talking about! What were you thinking! " said Miwa who seemed hiding something from Kiseki. Kiseki who was a little confused said " i'd sworn that i heard birthday...". "_Oh..no...what to do..think Misaki..think! " Misaki who was thinking._

" Uhm...I.. I...I..!We were talking about how they forgot MY Birthday! " said Miwa out of the blue."_I just hope that she buys this..." Miwa thinking to himself. _Kiseki who was listening to Miwa's explanation spoken " Ooohh...I get it...it's 1st of April isn't it? " said Kiseki. "It is...? " said Kai who didn't even know his bestfriends birthday. " _This actually really happened...they said I was joking...at least she knows..." as Miwa thought._

" Am I wrong..? " said Kiseki as she smiled while thinking that "_It's 1st of April Miwa...1st..how could you not get it.." _. "_Miwa wasn't joking...? I thought he lied to us just because..." As Misaki thought_." No your right..you actually remembered.." said Miwa feeling a little happy. _" Fiuh...it actually worked out..you are a genius Miwa...yes you are.."_ _as Miwa was praising himself. "_ What do you have there Kiseki? " asked Kai who was looking at the basket Kiseki brought. She looked at the basket and said " This? Oh..it's cupcakes for you guys! Replied Kiseki with a sweet smile.

" Really..? Thanks Kiseki " said Shin. As Kiseki put the basket on the table " Your welcome, but i guess that you shouldn't eat it here..? " said Kiseki.

" Oh...don't worry ..it's fine " replied Shin. " Huh...Kiseki was too nice to do this...I could've eaten it by myself..." said Akiko as she sat. In the same time Mio slapped her viciously and said " How can you say that! You didn't even helped us at first! ". _" I thought that Mio was a shy girl who doesn't use violence...huh..kids these days..." as Miwa thought. _

" Ah..Kiseki, Good morning! " said Izaki who was in the middle of playing Vanguard. " Good Morning..." replied Kiseki. " Why are you even here..?" asked Morikawa. Kiseki gave Morikawa a short *sigh* and said " Me and Mio were going to the bookstore actually but since we passed by Card Capital we made cupcakes for you guys.." said Kiseki.

" And if you ask why Akiko isn't coming along is..." as Mio said. " Because I don't like to read books except comics..." said Akiko as she continued Mio's sentence. " Hmph! The Great Morikawa doesn't like to read.." said Morikawa. " That's why you have don't now much...huh...anyway who asked your opinion..huh?! " said Mio that was slightly irritated by what Morikwa said.

Morikawa then gave Mio a short " Hmph! ". " Well we ave to go to the bookstore now..right? " said Mio." Well..okay? " said Kiseki as she went out of Card Capital. Mio followed Kiseki to the door. She passed Akiko and winked at her as she got out.

" Why did Mio winked and you...Akiko? " asked Miwa who was just beside her. " Hmm...good question...me and Mio planned this thing..."answered Akiko. Kai who was litsening to her said " planned? What did you planned? " .

Akiko sighed and said " We're planning for a surprise party for her Birthday...". Kai looked at Akiko and said " We were planning too, so why don't we work together..." .

" I was going to ask you just now... " said Akiko who looked at Kai. " Hmm...alright...Now ..we should disscuss this now...we don't much time.." said Kai. " Alright first things first...let's all eat these delicious cupcakes! " said Akiko while holding a basket of cupcakes. Everyone in the room gazed at Akiko after what she just said. " Alright..alright..calm down...we should eat while disscussing it okay...it's fair enough.." said Akiko. " It can't be helped ...alright we'll do that.." said Kai.

So everyone in the room was given one cupcake. " It's good..." said Aichi who just took one bite. " hmm...it's soo yummy...I can't believe that violent girl could bake.." said Morikawa.

" hmm..* munch* She can bake ...she's good at that...back to topic...who's gonna do the decorations...? " said Akiko. Miwa and Izaki said " We'll do it! ". " Ok...dont forget Miwa...Izaki...don't make some kinda girly decorations okay...? But not tomboy too.. " said Akiko. Miwa and izaki nodded.

" Alright we're done! Bye.." said Akiko as she walked towards the door. " Wait a minute...how do we even lure her here? ...how about the cake!" asked Misaki. The quiet Kai said " I bet you planned this already...you're using riddles to lure her..right? ". Akiko looked at Kai with full of surprise but then she smiled and said " You know her really well Kai...even though you were quite far from her...but making riddles are too hard..we'll do our best though...anyways...Mio is gonna bring the cake.." said Akiko as she went out of Card Capital.

" Ummm... so I guess we're done here..." said Kai. " Hey wait a minute...Kai...what does y u sister like? I mean we're gonna buy her a present here..." said Misaki. Miwa who was beside Kai said " That's right! we don't even know.." . Everyone nodded at looked to Kai.

Kai gave everyone a short sigh and said " She likes the Blue,Green and pastel colors...she loves baseball...and...unique things I guess..." said Kai." That's what you know about her?...really Kai..." said Miwa. Kai gave Miwa a short 'Hmph' and sait down. " Okay...I guess..novels...adventure novels, comic books or manga..." said Kai.

Everyone sighed, but then Kai said " Shouldn't you guys buy her something that only you will give that kind of thing...something unique..even if she never expected it it will always be remembered by her...". Everyone looked at Kai with a confused look, Miwa then said " Kai ...what just happened to you...? ".

" What do you mean! I just said that because you guys kept bugging me with that question! " said Kai as he took his bag and went back home. "Aw...he's such an understanding brother...hehe..." said Miwa As he thought " _hhmm...I guess the Kai would actually give her a deck of cards...or something different...hmm.."._

**THE END**

**Sorry for the very late update, I'm really busy these days at school. But I hope you like the new chapter. It's not that long, but for me it's worth it.. I guess. Thank You for supporting me and a special thanks to Shi-Otaku 324.**


End file.
